Nossas Verdades
by Pattyta
Summary: Verdades serão ditas... E agora?


**_N.A: Sofri muito pra fazer esta song, realmente espero que vocês gostem... =)_**

**_ Eu ouvi esta música no filme "A Walk To Remember" e amei. A tradução dela não tem muito a ver com a song, mas o ritmo e a voz da Mandy Moore são lindas! (^_^) Aconselho vocês lerem ouvindo a música... Beijos, Patty!! =)_**

Nossa Verdade

_Estava na Sala Precisa. Gostava dali, me sentia segura e confortável. Deitava nas almofadas e viajava olhando para o céu, nem via as horas passar!_

_Hoje, não seria nada diferente... Mesmo tendo muitos amigos, me sentia sozinha. O  **amigo** que eu queria, não tinha. Se ele pelo menos soubesse que eu existo, seria tão bom. Mas ele é ocupado, o destino do mundo está em suas mãos, há uma guerra o esperando e eu, esperando por ele. Esperando pelo meu eterno garotinho inseguro, pelo meu eterno herói, pelo meu eterno **Harry**, só Harry..._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Ela estava tão absorta em pensamentos, que nem percebeu quando um certo alguém se sentou ao seu lado.

-Harry! Que susto você me deu! – Gina disse, com o coração na mão.

-Desculpa, não achei que estava tão distraída. – Harry se justificou, tremendo por estar ao lado dela, da sua tão amada Gina...

-Tudo bem... Mas o que faz aqui? - Perguntou, tentando disfarçar o seu nervosismo.

-Deveria perguntar o mesmo? - Ela riu. Como ele amava seu sorriso doce, sincero e cativante... Como ele amava tudo nela...Como ele a amava...

- Estou pensando, gosto de vir aqui...

- Pensando... Algo que tenho feito muito ultimamente. Mas o que tanto uma garota como você, quebrando regras a essa hora da noite, está pensando? O que tanto ocupa esta cabecinha que não a deixa nem ir tomar suas refeições? - Disse Harry, dando um leve cutucão na cabeça de Gina.

- Penso no meu futuro, na minha família, no meu amor... – Foi dizendo mais para si mesma do que para ele, quase num sussurro. Mas um sussurro que foi toleravelmente audível. – Mas e você? Em que _o Sr. Harry Potter_ pensa tanto, que o deixa distante, desconcentrado, preocupado e um _pouco_ desastrado?

- Nossa, nem Rony nem Hermione fariam uma descrição tão perfeita de minha humilde pessoa no momento. Penso em tudo, principalmente em vo... Er... Quero dizer, em Você-Sabe-Quem... – "... em você". Como ele gostaria de ter coragem em dizer isso... Como ele gostaria que ela também pensasse nele...

_ "Em mim__?__ Será que ele ia dizer que pensa em mim__?__ Não, não... Seria muita audácia da minha parte achar que ele gastaria o tempo pensando em mim..."_ Foi o que veio a cabeça de Gina.

- Que chato!... – Praguejou mentalmente por ter dito aquilo em voz alta. Não conseguira esconder o tom de decepção na voz. Rezou para que ele não percebesse.

- Mas, você vem aqui ficar pensando no seu amor? E... Quem seria... Er... Sabe... O... O seu amor? - "Por que eu tinha que gaguejar justo agora?" – Desculpe a pergunta, obvio que é o Dino... – "E infelizmente não sou eu...".

- Dino? Não! Nunca gostei do Dino, nem do Miguel... Aquilo foi só uma fase, curtição talvez... Mas pra que saber em quem eu penso? Ele certamente não pensa em mim! Nem sabe que existo, não deve nem saber como é o meu nome, só o meu apelido...

- É... – _"Vai Harry, é agora ou nunca!"_ – Eu sei o seu nome, _Virgínia. _Sei que você existe e, se não existisse, posso te garantir que o mundo não teria graça. Posso não ser a pessoa em que você pensa, mas lhe afirmo que você é o meu pensamento, minha respiração, meu dia e minha noite, minha alegria e esperança, a única razão por estar vivo até hoje. Desculpe-me se no passado eu te magoei, juro que não era a minha intenção.  Fui tolo em te amar só depois que você me esqueceu; te peço perdão se algum dia te fiz sofrer. Perdão por te amar.

Harry levantou-se e saiu correndo. Gina estava paralisada, pasma! Era bom demais pra ser verdade, era_ irreal. _O que ela tanto sonhava aconteceu. Não! Não podia deixar escapar essa oportunidade. Iria atrás dele e ficaria com ele _até a morte._

Ele corria, corria muito. Nem sabia pra onde estava indo, nem o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Não queria encarar a realidade de que amava e não era amado. 

Parou no meio de um corredor e abriu a primeira porta que viu. Fechou-a e correu para o canto mais escuro que havia no cômodo. 

Chorou, chorou como nunca chorara na vida. Chorou como uma criança que se machucou brincando de bola. Chorou por causa da dor que estava sentido, por causa do desespero... Chorou.

Gina corria à procura de Harry. Corria apressada, não podia perder essa chance! Havia acontecido um mal entendido, não podia perder o homem que sempre amou. Não podia!

De repente, ouviu um barulho de porta fechando. Correu mais ainda. Tinha que ser ele! Só podia ser ele! E, devagar, abriu a porta. Em um canto bem escuro, ela pôde reconhecer aqueles olhos verdes que tanto admirava.

Foi se aproximando e a razão pela qual havia corrido milhares de corredores e estava ali, levantou a cabeça e a encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  

-Saia daqui! Quer ver o meu sofrimento e pisar em cima de mim? Quer ver o quanto você conseguiu me machucar, arrancar meu coração? ME QUER VER COMO UM LIXO, CHORANDO POR VOCÊ? - Harry gritava. Não queria que ela visse o seu fracasso, mas queria descontar toda a raiva que estava sentindo.

-Não vou sair daqui. Não te quero ver sofrendo e nem pisar em cima de você, isso nunca! Não quero te ver como um lixo e nem te ver chorando por mim. Só quero que saiba o que um dia eu fiz e ainda faço isso por você. Chorei por você, por você não me amar. Por esse sentimento não ser recíproco. Por te ver sorrindo e não saber o porquê. Não poder participar do seu dia-a-dia, e nem fazer parte da sua turma. Não poder compartilhar segredos, medos, tristeza, alegria. Não poder compartilhar nada. – Nesse momento, Gina já estava chorando também. 

Harry, sem a garota perceber, levantou-se e a abraçou. Um simples abraço, mas muito esperado pelos dois, o abraço que transbordava amor, o abraço que selou para sempre essa união.

Ficaram horas assim, se abraçando. Horas que pareciam voar. Harry, que já parara de chorar, afastou-se e delicadamente, levantou o queixo de Gina. 

A garota ainda chorava. Mas Harry secou suas lágrimas com as costas de sua mão. Fitaram-se e então se beijaram. Um beijo rápido e carinhoso. 

Depois dessa noite, muita coisa na vida desses dois jovens, amantes do amor, mudou. 

                                                         ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mandy Moore - Only Hope 
    
    _There's a song that's inside of my soul_
    
    _It's the one that i've tried to write over and over again_
    
    _I'm awake in the infinite cold_
    
    _but you sing to me over and over again_
    
    _Chorus:_
    
    _so I lay my head back down_
    
    _and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_
    
    _I pray to be only yours_
    
    _I know now you're my only hope_
    
    _Sing to me the song of the stars_
    
    _of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_
    
    _when It feels like my dreams are so far_
    
    _sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_
    
    _Chorus:_
    
    _so I lay my head back down_
    
    _and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_
    
    _I pray to be only yours_
    
    _I know now you're my only hope_
    
    _I give you my destiny_
    
    _I'm giving you all of me_
    
    _I want your symphony_
    
    _singing in all that I am_
    
    _at the top of my lungs I'm giving it_
    
    _Chorus:_
    
    _so I lay my head back down_
    
    _and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_
    
    _I pray to be only yours_
    
    _I know now you're my only hope_

                                                         ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

****

**_N.A: Dedico esta fic à Marcela, minha beta querida, e à Bruna, a primeira pessoa que leu! ^^_**

**_Obrigada às pessoas que conseguiram chegar até aqui. =) _**

**_           Beijos... Até a próxima!_**

-


End file.
